Bloom's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Bloom gets in the series. Winx Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkly light blue top decorated with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Charmix Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel with a furry pink heart bag at her waist. She was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix by encouraging her friends to save themselves. Dark Bloom Officially known as Dark Bloom - when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her - her eyes change color to yellow, with cat-eye pupils, while her lipstick and eyeshadow become purple. Her still-sparkling Winx outfit is somewhat dark blue instead of the usual cyan. While the tiara becomes pointed, both the tiara and brooch turn dark purple. Bloom's waist-length dark orange hair becomes thicker and a darker shade of red while her wings become dentate and cyan with gray tips. While in this form, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the season two finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the Dragon Fire-the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. Thanks to her friends — and mainly Sky declaring his love for her — Bloom heals her friends with her pure heart, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Realix, and joins her friends in a Charmix Convergence that banishes Lord Darkar back to Shadowhaunt. In the Nickelodeon Dub, Dark Bloom's appearance is altered. Most of her outfit is Navy Blue with pantyhose added to the outfit. Her eyes are almost normal except for turning yellow. Her hair is the same except for her silver tiara. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Bloom earned her Enchantix in a different way than the rest of the Winx Club, by focusing all the will power, strength and energy she had to defeat the Trix on Pyros. She officially earned her full Enchantix in the Winx Club movie, Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Since this was a very rare and unusual way of earning her Enchantix, Ms. Faragonda warned Bloom that her Enchantix is not very developed and may not work as well for her as the rest of the Winx girls. Before her Enchantix was complete, Bloom was not able to miniaturize with the other Winx girls. But after she saved her parents, she was able to tap into this power. Bloom was the last fairy of the Winx Club to earn her Enchantix. Fairy Dust Her fairy dust vial is blue with a heart-shaped top and handle surrounding it and unlike most of the Winx girls it is on a chain rather than a choker. Believix From top to bottom; Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. Sophix Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf armwarmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Lovix Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Harmonix Bloom's hair is longer and done back in a low-hanging ponytail by a pink ponytail holder. She wears a seashell tiara and has a long light blue-and-pink tutu with a long train behind it. She wears pink heels with pink-and-blue laces that hang off her shoes in ribbons. Her wings are smaller than her Believix ones, and are glittery pink and blue with a touch of green in them. Sirenix ''' Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a ponytail with purple streaks in that turns green and a lighter shade of orange at certain points in the Infinite Ocean, held back by a blue coral ponytail holder. She wears a sort of blue-and-purple leotard with a mini-tutu and fishnet stockings. Her wings resemble fins, and she wears a blue armband with a pink flower on her wrist. '''Bloomix Bloom's hairstyle in Bloomix form is not longer than before.She have most of her hair down,and little of her hair tied into braid,than again tied in little bun and continue into braid.Bloom have an tiara little bit higher than eyebrows. That tiara is blue,with part of dragon flame,in Bloom's case is red.She have usual eyeliner and pink lip stick.She have long shining top and its having dark blue gems on it,an red gem in middle and blue gems down.Bloom's bottom are dark blue with some blue gems.For shoes she have light blue heels. Her wings are from more layers:light blue,red (which is supposed to be fire) and yellow (which is supposed to be heart on bottom).Bloom also have golden bracelets on both hands.She earned her Bloomix by acquired after passing the test of Vortex of Flames. She is also last fairy in Winx to earn this form. Category:Bloom Category:Fairy Forms